My Destruction, My Destiny
by Vera Lim
Summary: True love doesn't show up everyday. It certainly doesn't show up at a Wizarding Auction, and especially not in the form of a werewolf! And if it does show up like that, true love is never reciprocated.....or is it? SBRL slash. Chapter 2 up!
1. For 90 Galleons

**Author's Note****: AACK! I'm on a roll!!!!!!! I'll finish all my fics completely…………..sumday……..*snorts in laughter* but for now, I needed to put my idea up. Couple of warnings b4 I proceed, plus some general information and, of course, the summary. This is the second fic of it's kind (w/ the pairing, neways……………) hope you enjoy!

***VERY IMPORTANT NOTE!!!!!!!!!*- This story contains SLASH!! Yaoi!! It's boy on boy interaction (romantically) and involves them hugging, holding hands or ne sort of loving gesture!! If this does not suit ur tastes then *plz plz plz* DO NOT READ!!!! You have been warned! If u dare send me flames aftr this warning, I swear to God, I'll hunt you down (evn if ur reviewrs name is anonymous….(heheh, I have my ways) and I swear I'll make you feel _so_ humiliated that u won't want to evr show ur face again. O and not to mention I'll send u a virus!!**

**Once again, THIS STORY CONTAINS SLASH!!!!!! GUYS WITH GUYS!!! YAOI!! **

**Summary: **Sirius, currently a ten-year-old boy, visits his first ever wizard's auction with his father. There he sees the one thing he wants the most…………………and bullies his father into buying it for him. As he gets older, he realizes the true value of what he has, and swears to protect it with all his strength. The only problem is, he'll have to go against his parents, all his beliefs and even certain death to protect the love of his life. **AU. SB/RL.**

Before reading this story, **you must read this in order for anything to make sense**. It makes my life a whole lot easier, so I don't have to explain things all over again. It also makes your life a whole lot easier because stuff that happens will actually make sense. 

~** This fic is VERY AU. Sure, the characters are still the same, but there is NO Marauders and no Hogwarts. Sirius and friends will be attending another school, with different rules and a totally different aim.**

~ **Sirius is absolutely fine with his family, their ways and their train of thought. **

~ **Auctioning half-humans is a common thing in the Wizarding World.**

**Disclaimer**: Standard disclaimer applies *sets fire to it*. I am not J.K Rowling. She would never come up with something like this. Furthermore I am not writing to infringe upon her works. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter One:

For 90 Galleons

        _The two ran, forgetting the fact that they knew not where they were headed; ignoring that their bruises throbbed painfully and the branches of beckoning trees drew fresh blood from their wounds. They focused only on the matter of getting away. They ran, their bodies begging for them to stop, their minds pushing them just a bit farther. Escape. They **must** escape._

_        And quite suddenly, all became unnaturally quiet for a thicket. Sirius kept looking back for any sign of their assailants, but the amber eyed boy in front of him pulled his attention to other matters. It was a clearing. And surrounding the entire clearing was barrages of brambles and thorns. _

_        They were undoubtedly trapped. Any way he looked at it, Sirius realized that they were sitting ducks here. The boy next to him let out a soft moan and Sirius' heart constricted. He always knew that the other boy had been more rational, more patient, the one to find solutions and think things through. But if he could see no way out then perhaps……………….._

_         But no! He mustn't think those things. He had gotten them in this mess, and he would get both of them out- alive. Instinctively, he pulled the other boy in a fierce hug, result of a rush of emotion choking him into tears. Sirius blinked, too afraid to talk, as he felt the other's lithe body respond to his own and relax. It was a moment of comfort, of rejuvenation, and when they pulled away, Sirius thought he saw a tiny glint of hope in his companion's deep eyes.   _

_        But before Sirius could make out what was happening, he was on the ground, warm blood pooling around him. _

_        His own?_

_        And then his mind cried out more than if he would've been the one to get hit._

_        For it was his beloved that lay beside him, struggling to sit up, as blood trickled like a flowing tap down his ripped robes._

_        Sirius' mind screamed in fury, his heart screaming in pain. It couldn't be! And suddenly, there were tears running down his face as swiftly as the other's blood. He wouldn't let it happen……………………he couldn't let it happen. ****_

8-year-old Sirius Black, sole heir to the Black family fortune, prankster extraordinaire, practically skipped down the cobblestone roads of Hogsmeade. He would be running if it weren't for the fact that his father was holding his hand quite firmly. No doubt he was far away from the comforts of home, but Sirius knew that if he were patient good things would come to him.

        Astin Black, Sirius' father, had kindly consented to take him along on certain business matters. They were attending an auction. And it wasn't just any auction. It was a Wizarding auction.

        For a long time now, Sirius had kept his eye on a certain broomstick………………..he had been told by his uncle Alphard that if he kept his eyes and ears open, he would be most rewarded, especially at an auction. Of course, Sirius could just as well get what he wanted from Diagon Alley but he knew that getting the broomstick at an auction meant certain advantages………….

"Father," Sirius whined, "Are we there yet?" 

        His father looked down at him kindly. "Almost, Siri, almost." 

        Sirius fought the urge to say out loud that that was what he had said half-an-hour ago. Instead, he turned his attention back to the surroundings. They were heading farther and farther away from the heart of Hogsmeade, the place that he really enjoyed. What with Zonko's Joke Shop, the Three Broomsticks and a few other outlets, the center of Hogsmeade was nothing short of heaven to Sirius. If he could, he would spend the entire day philandering in all of the shops. Still, he reminded himself of the broomstick and started thinking of all its brilliant features. 

        This worked so well, that before he knew it, his father and him were standing outside a two-storey building made entirely with a stone interface. There was a handsome oak door and two torch holders in the shape of menacing gargoyles, flanking the doorway. They entered.

        The inside was carpeted in rich maroon and intricate carpets lay here and there. It looked almost like a convention hall and it was dimly lit with torches randomly around the room. 

        Sirius and his father weaved through the crowd trying to reach the very center of the room, from where most of the commotion was coming. All around, there were deep maroon chairs, and programmes on each of them. His father and him were about to take a seat when Raistlin Malfoy approached them, sneer on his face in greeting, programme in his hand. 

        Sirius looked up at Lucius Malfoy. The boy was a good 5 and a half feet tall, being fourteen, 6 years older to Sirius himself. Just like his father, Lucius too wore a contemptuous sneer and nodded at Sirius. Sirius stiffly nodded back. 

        The Malfoys had been family friends of the Blacks for as long as he could remember. Why, they practically _were_ family. The only difference was, the Blacks were actually _nice_ to their offspring. Nice and indulgent. The Malfoys may have been indulgent, why they could afford to be what with their mounds of gold, but they weren't what you'd really call caring. 

        But as Sirius looked back at Lucius, the former bore an expression of boredom; he thought maybe they were brought up in such a way that they didn't need any of that. No love. He shivered at the prospect.

        Apparently, the Malfoys would be sitting with them because, a couple of minutes later, Sirius found himself stationed next to Lucius. The latter leaned over.

        "What are you here for?" he asked.

        Sirius blinked in surprise. Lucius _seldom_ talked to him. He supposed it was a matter of superiority, but Lucius made it a point to merely nod but say nothing else. Trying to draw himself up so that he looked important, he said, " Yeah, I'm looking out for something."

        "Really?" Lucius looked mildly surprised perhaps somewhat amused. "And what, pray tell, might that be?"

        It occurred to Sirius just then that Malfoy was mocking him. How very demeaning considering the fact that he, Sirius, was not even half as old nor as tall. So Sirius turned his attention to an old, pudgy in a deep purple tailcoat walking up to the podium. 

        Malfoy smirked and Sirius pretended not to notice, gripping his chair very tightly. He'd show that stupid git! 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

        Astin Black had gotten what he had come for. Sirius tried to see what it was, but his father wouldn't show him. And he hadn't been paying attention either; he had been half-asleep. Now, he inwardly cursed himself. What if his broomstick had been on the show, but he had been too busy sleeping to listen? _Well,_ he thought contemptuously to himself, _it isn't my fault. They shouldn't make the announcers so damn boring!_

        Sirius' father wanted to leave right then and there, because there would be a rush once the auction finished. But Sirius persuaded his father to stay until the end. What if he missed out on his broomstick for the second time??

        _Perhaps it was a good thing they remained and perhaps it wasn't. Sirius' father would never be able to tell. He would be long gone before tragedy had struck._

        The prices of items were slowly dragged up by the auctioneer, broken only by the finality of the sound his wand produced. It was this sound that kept Sirius awake. Every time he would hear it, he would crane his neck trying to see the item, then relapse back into a moody silence, seeing as it wasn't what he wanted.

        The auctioneer's wand made the banging like sound for the third last time, jerking Sirius awake to him saying, "Sold!"

        "I doubt it will come Siri. We will leave it for today. We'll go to Diagon Alley and pick one up for you from there." Said his father.

        But Sirius refused. "No! They won't have the Silver Arrow! It's a brand-new limited edition. Uncle Alphard told me so! We've waited so long, father. Just a little longer, please?"

        Sirius' father sighed in relent. Flashing a grin, Sirius turned his attention back to the podium. 

        From the depths of the curtain, someone was being pulled out. It was a boy. A boy who looked to be no older than Sirius himself. He had cinnamon-brown hair, with a light peach-ish tinge to it and startlingly clear, amber gold eyes. He wore a pained expression and was dressed in a Roman-type toga and brown, fraying robes, flowing over the white, pristine cloth. 

        Sirius looked at the boy in wonder. He didn't know that humans were auctioned; he looked to his father for some sign of understanding, but saw that his father had suddenly become interested in someone sitting in one of the top box seats. 

And so he looked back once again. The auctioneer was listing his qualities.

        "…………….very well groomed indeed. Has a high IQ and sharp, piqued senses for those nighttime wanderings. In excellent condition, never been sold before, but well trained and obedient. Starting at 20 Galleons." The boy looked up now, and Sirius caught his eye. He jumped somewhat as the boy's eyes pierced through his own. There was confusion and some hurt, mixed with fear. 

        For some reason, Sirius was enchanted. He was just enchanted. He couldn't take his eyes off the boy.

        From nearby him, he heard, "20 Galleons." He looked around and saw Lucius Malfoy bidding amidst his father's protests. 

        A powerful something up surged through Sirius and he found his voice. "30 Galleons." His father looked back in a hurry.

        "What _are _you doing Sirius?? I thought you wanted a broomstick," he hissed to his rash son.

        "40 Galleons." Malfoy was saying. 

        "50 Galleons." Challenged Sirius. "I did." He whispered hurriedly to his father. "But not anymore. I want him." He said, pointing to the forlorn boy on stage.

        "What ever for?" asked his father, also in whispers. 

        "………………That's 50 Galleons for this fine creature. Only 50 Galleons? Come now, I'm sure someone is willing to pay more than that. That's _only _50 Galleons for this fine specimen." But nobody apart from Malfoy and Sirius seemed to think that the boy was a _fine specimen_. 

        "60 Galleons!" Malfoy yelled, as onlookers looked at the two boys as though they were delirious. Sirius looked at the smirking older boy in fury as the auctioneer continued. "Very well, very well. 60 Galleons. Do we have any other takers?"

        "70 Galleons!" Sirius yelled. 

        "You've lost your mind, Sirius! Didn't you hear what the auctioneer said? He's a werewolf! A _werewolf_ for goodness sakes! He's an existing hazard!"

        "I know." Remarked Sirius as the price escalated to 80 Galleons, a la Malfoy, and he named his price of 90 Galleons. 

        "_90 Galleons???_ And where, may I ask are you getting that money from?"

        "You." Said Sirius simply, crossing his fingers as the auctioneer advertised the boy's qualities again. He hoped there would be no other takers and that Malfoy would finally shut his mouth at 90 Galleons.

        "I- you- but-" spluttered his father, trying to think of something that would put his stubborn son down. "Your mother will _never_ allow it in the house. _Never!_" he said, as if that settled the matter. 

        "We'll see. Look, you were going to get me a broomstick, because that was what I wanted. Now _this_ is what I want. Your long overdue with my birthday present and you know it, Father."

"90 Galleons. That's 90 Galleons to Mr. ?"

        "Black! Sirius Black!" Yelled the raven-haired youth fervently.

        "90 Galleons for the werewolf boy to Mr. Black. That's 90 Galleons going once," Sirius _and_ his father held their abated breath,"90 Galleons going twice. 90 Galleons going thrice. SOLD! Sold, to Mr. Sirius Black!"

        Sirius whooped as his father groaned. He looked over at Malfoy; the older boy was, to Sirius amazement, smirking again. Did he ever stop? Sirius wondered idly. Or maybe, his face was just made that way. And with that, he made his way to the front, his father in tow, an enormous grin plastered on his face, much to the confusion of everybody else. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

        An hour later, Sirius stood in the back room while his father was sitting at the table, signing acceptance and release papers on behalf of the boy. Sirius couldn't wait to see him. Apparently, he was getting all cleaned up and ready for them. Sirius didn't know why. The boy looked fine to him. 

        "Are we done yet, Father?" Sirius whined again. He liked the sound of his whining voice. It invariably reminded him that he was a spoilt brat and he loved it.

        "Yes Siri, we're done." Said his father at last as he paid the man and put a hand on his son's shoulder steering him out of the room. "You have been quite patient despite your over-enthusiasm at buying the young thing. _What_ your mother will say………………..God alone help you and forgive me for the sin I've committed."

        Sirius grinned, thinking of his mother's face. But somehow he knew that it would all be worth it! He was getting his own werewolf! Whatever _that_ meant. And then he remembered the question that had been pressing him all this while.

        "Father, I never knew we were allowed to auction people."

        "We're not. But half-breeds like werewolves, we are. Listen to me, Siri. When we get home, I'm going to have to have a talk with you. Explain a couple of things, all right?"

        Sirius nodded. He wondered what his father was going on about, and noticed that he still hadn't answered his question. Not really, at least. But with a promise of a longer explanation and the boy's brown, now new-looking robes, coming into view, Sirius forgot everything and focused on the young werewolf that stood at the side of the door.

His father did one last signature and led his son and the little werewolf out. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

        Remus looked curiously at the boy and his father. His father looked to be reading some parchment intently, while the boy looked as if he were containing himself, though bursting to say something. He opened his mouth, but his father spoke instead. 

        "It says you've been under basic human training and interaction as well as basic predatory controls. Is that right?" Remus looked up at the man and nodded, inwardly wincing, remembering that he had been threatened with silver on countless occasions for his blunders here and there. He involuntarily shivered at the memory, a gesture not gone unnoticed by the black haired boy beside him. 

        Shrugging of his robes, he draped it across Remus' shoulders, and said to his father, "We will need to buy him new robes, Father."

        His father, who was still reading, no doubt about Remus and his past training, said, "Yes of course, Siri. We'll have Esmerelda make a list of things and we'll take you to Diagon Alley."

        Remus' head was swimming. Esmerelda? Diagon Alley? All these were new terms to him having never known any of the outside world, past the silver, enchanted fences of his concentration camp. A werewolf concentration camp. A horrid, wretched place that had been his home for as long as he could remember. Remus wearily hoped that he did not have to undergo the same kind of treatment here. 

        He looked at the black-haired boy's eyes and noted his reassuring smile. No, he did not think he would have to. Siri. That was the boy's name? Remus kept from laughing out loud. It was a silly name, to be sure. 

        They were entering the village again. This part Remus had seen during his arrival in the village. It had been a week before this. Nobody had wanted him during the previous auctions. But now he would be going home with this boy. Remus nervously fingered the soft suede of the boy's robes around his frail shoulders. _Where_ was he going? And did he really want to go? Then again, did he really have a choice? 

        It didn't seem so. 

        And yet, there was something about the boy's company that made up for the strange feeling of loss Remus was experiencing in the pit of his stomach. Or perhaps that was just the soft suede.

        They stopped suddenly. The boy's father finally put Remus' release papers inside his robes and put one hand on his son's shoulder, saying, "I'll be right back, Siri. I'm going to go and find our Portkey out of here." The boy nodded. His father then took some coins out of his robes. _Dear God, did these people **never** run out of money??_ Remus thought to himself. He was handing it to his son. "You can buy some sweets for yourself and your friend here from Honeydukes. I'll see you in there, okay?"

        Once again, the boy nodded and pocketed the money grinning. He tugged on Remus' hand, silently motioning for him to follow. Remus obeyed. He wasn't really paying attention. He was too busy thinking of what the boy's father had just said. _Friend? _The queasy feeling in the pit of Remus' stomach turned from apprehension to excitement. He had never had any friends before.

        Unless you counted Artemis Fowl. Artemis had been Remus' cell partner back at the concentration camp. She hadn't really spoken to Remus much, always too busy nursing her wounds of contempt back to health, but she never missed an opportunity to share a joke with Remus. Or to share something to eat, or even, a little treat, something that Remus himself, almost never got. 

        Artemis was a good little werewolf. The only times she had ever messed up in their exercises was if she was too sick. So she was rewarded much more than Remus. And even though it was scarcely enough for her, Artemis had always made sure to let Remus in on the pleasure. He would always be eternally grateful to her. She made living there bearable.

        He was jerked out of his thoughts by the boy shoving a considerably large piece of chocolate under his nose. "Here," he was saying as he took a couple of licks at a large, candied ball, "try some. It's brilliant!"

        Remus shyly accepted. He was about to take a bite of the chocolate, but instead he focused on the boy. He was levitating. He was floating a couple of inches in the air and no one seemed to notice. But Remus continued to stare and in turn, dropped his chocolate. But he didn't mind; the boy was now returning to the floor and this contributed to the strangest sight he had ever seen. He explained that he had been eating a levitating Sherbet ball.

        The boy shoved a couple of boxes of sweets in Remus' hands as he fumbled with the money to pay for them. Then they exited the shop, Remus still dwelling on the fact that Honeydukes just had to be a part of heaven. They waited outside, sitting on a nearby ledge and the boy dug into the bag, pulling out a random piece of candy and carefully unwrapping it.

        Curiosity got the best of Remus as he asked, "What's your name?"

        "Shy-e-ush." He answered thickly.

        Remus stared at the youth, now pulling out a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. "Pardon me?"

        The boy answered. "Sirius. Sirius Black." He grinned, tilting the box towards Remus.

        Remus smiled at Sirius and pulled out a bean, examining it carefully. He wasn't too keen on getting a soil-flavored bean. Then he turned his attention back to Sirius. "So do I have to call you Master Black or something like that?"

        Sirius, who was in the middle of eating a bean, made a face. It was hard to tell if it was because of Remus' question or perhaps because he had gotten a particularly foul flavored bean. "Eww! No. You can call me whatever you like………….as long as it's not a swear word." He added as an afterthought.  

        Remus smiled. He was really starting to like Sirius. "No, of course not."

        "Oh and while we're on the topic of names, let's straighten a couple of things out." Sirius said, leaning closer to Remus. Remus leaned in to listen to his companion. "Erm, my mum doesn't exactly know I'm getting you. Actually, I –er- was supposed to get a broomstick- you _do _know what that is, don't you?" Remus nodded careful not to display his indignation on his face. "Well, she'll kinda blow her top…………u just have to sit there and be real quiet. She'll ask you a couple of questions, real rudely mind, but answer her politely enough. And don't give her anything to comment on. Just be a really good boy, and she'll get over it in a few days."

        Remus nodded. That shouldn't be too hard. He wasn't particularly a person who indulged in much talk himself. He was a thinker, not a socializer. But it seemed that Sirius was.

        "-and I already have a Comet Two Sixty, but it's a year old and it's starting to show. You can have my brother's old broom and we can play a lot of Quidditch. And then-"

        "You have a brother?" Remus asked.

        "Yup. Name's Regulus." He dropped his voice to a whisper. "Isn't that the dumbest name you've ever heard?" he asked, voice shaking with laughter. Remus nodded, also silently laughing. The two boys then cracked up.

        By the time Sirius' dad came, the two boys had broken out into fits of unsuppressed giggles, holding onto each other for support, laughing much about nothing. 

                  ****

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Author's Note****: Feedback in the form of reviews r much appreciated. You'll have the satisfaction of knowing that you have positively made my day! Heh!

Next chapter: Poor Remus gets an earful, the explanation of auctioning humans sprinkled with a couple of cute events here and there……….

Read and Review 

****

Heheh ^^!

Ja!


	2. Moony and Padfoot

**Author's Note**: **Hey y'all! Sup?? Nothing much, eh? Wish I could say the same for myself…………………..heh, neways, before I cast into a long rant bout my damned scool, let's begin shall we? I would lyk to write a make a lil correction. After going thru my last chappie, I saw that I had said that there would be no Hogwarts. I have decided to change that as I was completely delusional wen I was writing that. LOL, no seriously, it was a conventional error. I mean to say evn tho there is no Marauders, ther _is_ a Hogwarts. Sori! *sweatdrop*

Yes, let's move on, shall we?

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 2

Moony and Padfoot

        Remus cringed in the chair. A formidable looking witch was entering the kitchen, a smaller boy in tow. At first she took no notice of the little werewolf, sitting in the corner, on a dusty chair. Sirius shot him a warning glance and Remus at once realized that this must be his mother.

        Mr. Black got up to greet his wife and summon the house elf, Kreacher. Mrs. Black magicked a chair for the younger boy next to her and sat down beside Sirius, giving him a little hug. "Well, then, Alphard's told me everything. Where is it?" she asked.

        Sirius rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably in reply as Mr. Black looked at him sharply. "Well, Mother," he began, but never had a chance to finish for Mrs. Black cut in midway.

         "What? What is it?" Mrs. Black asked again in what was fast becoming an angry tone of voice. "You didn't buy a broomstick did you?? You-"

        Mr. Black intervened. "Sheila, you may want to sit down for this-"

        "I _am_ sitting down!" Mrs. Black replied, her voice torn between apprehension and anxiety. "What is it, Astin? What has Siri done this time?"

        "He- er- well, we were at the auction, you see, and Siri was supposed to get himself a broomstick- Silver Arrow, you know- and then he changed his mind and bought something else. As I _did_ owe him a birthday present I saw it fit to-"  
  


        _"Astin, will you just tell me what is it!?_" Mrs. Black asked again through clenched teeth. Sirius answered this time, not realizing the impact of his words.

        "Well take a look for yourself, Mother. He's sitting over there!" he said, pointing to the stool in the corner. Mrs. Black whipped her head around, her eyes widened in surprise, confusion on her face. 

        "But- but- he's a – he's a _human_. You couldn't _possibly_ have _bought_ him at an auction…………………………….unless…………." she said, comprehension finally dawning on her, "unless……………………..oh! Astin, you didn't! You couldn't have possibly allowed this!!!!!!! A- a _half breed!!!!!!_"

        "Aww, Mother, relax! He's not a half-breed, he's only a werewolf-"

        There was a palpable silence in which Mrs. Black ogled at Sirius as though he were speaking a mixture of Troll and Mermish.

        And the din that followed Sirius's statement had to be amongst the biggest that had ever been created at the Black family mansion. Mrs. Black's enraged voice bounced all over the mansion. She was pulling at hair in frustration, the younger boy was hovering beside her, obviously torn between amusement and his mother's fury. Mr. Black was trying to sit Mrs. Black down and during all of this,

        "-a werewolf, I ask you!!!!! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING BOY??????!!!!!!!!"

        "-and I'm sure he will take good care of the little creature-" Mr. Black was saying, indirectly holding his furious wife down.

         Amidst all of the commotion, Sirius crept over to Remus, comforting the frightened werewolf.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Much later *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

        "And have you even thought about how we're going to take care of his sickness come full moon, Sirius?? _Honestly_, you are no longer a child; you ought to have thought about the repercussions for your actions! Where will he live?"

        "In our house, of course," came the indignant reply. Mrs. Black was getting impatient with her son's lack of understanding for the situation. 

        "I mean at full moon! Esmerelda certainly will not want to play chaperone to a werewolf, for heavens' sake! Never thought about that, did you??" Sirius mumbled something softly. Mrs. Black laughed in contempt. Snorting would have been _most_ unlady-like. "Did you honestly think that I would _ever_ let _my_ son be in close proximity to a werewolf _while_ he is in his alter form?? The creature will _have to go_, Sirius!"

        Sirius stood up from the table, banging his chair against the wall in the process. His eyes were shining with tears, which were unknowingly breaking his mother's heart. "FINE! If Moony goes then so do I!!!!!!! He's now part of the family and you have to love him, like you would me!" Sirius's voice broke as he ran out of the sitting room and to his room, sobbing, passing Remus, who was sitting in the kitchen.

        Mrs. Black shook her head in exasperation. Mr. Black, who was seated in the shadows during the entire conversation spanning half-an-hour, a personal record for Sirius being the longest time he had ever sat doing nothing except talking, put a hand on his wife's shoulders. "He's given that- that- that-_thing_ a name!" she said, disbelievingly.

        Mr. Black consoled his wife lovingly. "I suppose all us Black men are a bit rash." He said conceedingly. "Let the werewolf stay, Sheila. Can't you see how much it means to Sirius? You weren't there. You didn't see him. Lucius was bidding for him too. But it was as if Sirius were fighting a battle. We'll think of something for his ailment."

        Mrs. Black sighed. "How come I'm always the bad guy in these things?" Mr. Black smiled. He could see his wife waver under Sirius's behavior and his notions. Finally she relented. "Fine, the ruddy creature can stay. But, Astin, I would be more at peace if we hired someone to train it up a bit. Oh I know he's undergone that at his concentration camp," she said, seeing Mr. Black open his mouth, "but he's going to be in a human environment now. I want him trained more extensively."

        "Of course we will. We'll take him and Siri shopping first thing tomorrow morning and I'll contact Raistlin about any trainers in the area. For now, do you want to go give Siri the good news or should I?"

        Mrs. Black tried to look unhappy but she failed. "I think we should both tell him. And- and- and – oh good heavens!- bring that werewolf up as well."

        Sirius was setting up a mock Quidditch game with his full collection of model brooms (and growing every year) when he heard a soft knock and his mother's voice asking for permission to come in. It was with extreme reluctance that he crossed the room to open his door.

        "Siri, darling, me and your father have reached a decision." Mrs. Black said as she entered the spacious bedroom. Sirius braced himself for the bad news. He wasn't going to go down without a fight! "We have decided to let your little pet here stay." Even if that meant he had to-

        _WHAT??_

        Sirius's eyes widened as he saw little Remus enter the room and smile shyly. He let out a whoop and hugged his parents after hugging Remus. Remus seemed highly embarrassed at this gesture, and blushed.        

        "Thanks, Mother! You won't regret this!" 

        "Oh I don't doubt I will."

        "-Remus will be the best werewolf ever, won't you??" he said, almost threateningly. Remus nodded, eyes wide. What else was he supposed to say under Sirius's death glare? And though he may not have understood what was going on, he was smart enough to realize now would be the appropriate time for a thanks.

        Amidst Sirius shouting with glee, he approached Mrs. Black. "Thank you for letting me stay, Mrs. Black." He said in a quiet voice, looking up at her with his malleable amber eyes. Mrs. Black couldn't help but smile as she patted Remus on the head. _How she would regret everything, only time would tell._

        "Now then, it's getting late, Siri. We haven't arranged a room for your pet yet so he'll have to sleep in the living room for tonight. We'll have his chambers ready for him tomorrow." Said Mrs. Black, deflating poor Sirius's mood, but inflating Remus's. He had seen the living room while passing to go to the kitchen with Sirius and his father. It was decked with soft, squishy armchairs and sofas and one fat beige pouffe. Sleeping there would be heaven compared to his concentration camp.

        "But, Mother!" Sirius was whining again, "Moony doesn't want to go to sleep yet, do you Moony?" Remus looked around in a hurry. Was Sirius addressing him………………Moony, was it?? He looked in surprise, rather than indignation. 

        "Uh………………" he seemed unable to say anything, still dwelling on his new name. Moony. It had a nice ring to it.

        So Mr. Black answered for him instead. He was very grateful. "Now, Siri, I think your little friend here is quite tired after the whole day. Don't you think you should let him rest? And off to bed with you as well, young man. We'll send Esmerelda up as soon as Remus is in bed."

        Sirius huffed in annoyance. He wanted Esmerelda to tuck him in first, not Remus. But then he saw the little werewolf smiling silently, waving to him and he couldn't help but smile back. His parents shut the door, but Sirius could still see Remus's hesitant smile before him. Crawling into his bed, since his pyjamas were already on, he closed his eyes, making a mental list of things that he and his new friend would do for tomorrow.

_1) __Go to buy clothes and such at Diagon Alley_

_2) __Teach Moony Quidditch_

_3) __Give him Schooner………………._

_4) __Tease *yawn* house…………………….elves……………….*yawn*_

        Remus lay in bed, or rather the sofa as his make-shift bed, clad freshly laundered pyjamas. They were supposed to be Sirius's but he didn't mind one bit. There were no holes in them and they smelled crisp and clean. What more could he have asked for?

        In the background, he could dimly hear Esmerelda reading to him. He liked her very much. She was a young creature, who looked to be no older than about twenty-five with think, long blond hair that was tied in a neat braid down her back and genial brown eyes. She was sweet-tempered and Remus enjoyed the sound of her voice. It was lulling him to sleep.

         Not that he would've been able to stay awake now that his stomach was pleasantly full and he was snuggled in the warmest of blankets possible.

         Remus didn't realize when his eyes closed. He felt a soft hand brushing stray hairs from his face and moist tiers at his cheeks. He unbiddingly smiled. This was his reward. After years of paying for an unknown sin, he was finally getting what he deserved. Love.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

        Little Remus broke out into a cold sweat, tossing and turning, unable to get the downy blankets to stop smothering him.

        _He was exactly six years old._

_        He had been insubordinate in today's lessons, dangerously insubordinate and now he would have to pay. Dearly._

        _He landed hard, face down, on the earth, the taste of soil filling his mouth. He got up, unsure of whether he should or not; it might have displayed impudence._

_        Gingerly he felt his left cheek. It was throbbing and felt swollen to him. And then, before he had much more time to examine his injuries, someone took him painfully by the hair and shoved him in a wall. But nothing could compare to what he felt next. _

_        His eyes watered and his entire body screamed. A shackle of silver was being dangled dangerously close to his right ear. His insides writhed with sharp pain as he felt his mind give way, threatening to shut down with the mere pain of it all. He couldn't take it any longer. His brain was protesting to the intense ache of his limbs- he couldn't bear it anymore._

_        With his left foot, he bore down on the person holding him. They let out a shriek of pain and he ran, not realizing that he would never be able to escape. He just had one notion and that was to run. Anywhere, just to get away from the blinding pain._

_        He was running, running, but wasn't going anywhere. Someone was holding him back. The same person, the wolf inside him noted. And then, that someone picked him up by the scruff of his neck landing a hard slap on the **same** cheek. This time however, he was being held close to the enchanted fence. The enchanted **silver**__fences._

_         The person holding him up was threatening to bring him even closer. He didn't care for the fact that everyone was staring at him. He was edging further now, and abandoning all pretence, he cried out in agony of the sheer pain and terror. They growled something in his ear, but he was too preoccupied with the fact that the silver, which was already having an immense effect on him, was looming horribly close._

_        He moaned in pain and soft laughter reached his ears. He was moving closer now- oh, he could not sustain any longer- now even closer……………………a little more and he felt he would surely die-_

Someone was shaking Remus awake gently. They were retrieving him from the tangled mess of the blankets, as he lay sprawled on the floor. It was such a vivid dream that he could've sworn it was happening in real life…………………..The hurting throughout his body was gone however, proof that it had been nothing but a dream. But the terror had been so real………………….

        He was now peering up into twinkling silver eyes. At least they looked to be silver when Sirius was bathed in the moonlight. He seemed concerned.

        "Moony?" he whispered shyly.

        Remus got out of his blankets and put them up on the sofa, while he still sat on the ground with Sirius. "Yes?" he whispered back.

        "Are you alright? I came down for a midnight snack," he looked a bit sheepish at this and Remus grinned at him, "and I heard you thrashing about." He was looking at Remus wide eyed with concern now. "I think you were…………………moaning……………………"

        Remus felt his face grow hot. He hadn't meant for anyone to hear him. Now his only friend in the whole world would think he was being a total prat, getting up about some dream…………………….

        Sirius helped Remus up and though the little boy seemed perplexed at Remus's sudden silence, he brought out something from behind his back. Remus stared. It was a stuffed toy. A stuffed dog, to be more exact.

        It bounded on Remus's lap and connected its fuzzy tongue to his cheek lovingly. Remus laughed as quietly as he could. The dog's tongue was tickling him. "One of my cousins gave it to me. But I always liked the wolf more," Sirius explained, pulling out a stuffed wolf that growled at Remus then cocked his head to the side in confusion. "That's why I call you Moony. It's what I call him." He gestured to the stuffed wolf that was now making it's way across the floor with the stuffed dog.

        The two little boys watched the stuffed dog and the stuffed wolf play with each other for a while. They pulled at each other's ears, making Remus and Sirius laugh. Then Sirius broke the silence. "Moony's the closest of all my stuffed animals, even more than my stuffed snake. He's my best friend. He protects me." Remus smiled to himself. He was invariably honored that Sirius should name him after the closest thing to his heart. It warmed him up greatly and he couldn't help himself from hugging the black haired boy next to him.

        Sirius seemed surprised at first, but then hugged Remus back. In his ear, he whispered, "You can have him, you know." Remus drew back, confused. "The dog, you can have him. He'll protect you, just like Moony protects me. You'll never have bad dreams again." 

        Remus couldn't remember when he had last been so happy. He surmised, probably never in the entire span of his sorry existence. He had a best friend, and a protector, a warm house and that great feeling exploding in the pit of his stomach. He would have to think of a name for his new stuffed animal.

        Putting the blankets over his new-found friend, Sirius whispered, "Good night, Moony."

        "Good night, Sirius."

        The dog jumped onto the sofa and positioned beside Remus, among the blankets. Sirius retreated from the living room, Moony at his heels.

        Remus sighed and smiled. _Moony_. It was starting to grow on him……………………

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

        The next day found the two boys in the wake of Esmerelda, on a busy street called Diagon Alley. Sirius noted with a flourish the look of immense awe on Remus's face and made it a point to explain each and every single thing. Esmerelda did the shopping while the boys scouted around for things.

        "- that was what I was going to buy," Sirius was saying, pointing to a zooming picture of the Silver Arrow on the window of Quality Quidditch Supplies (it wasn't out in stores yet), "but then I decided I liked you much better." Remus didn't know what to say to this statement, so he contented himself with a nod.

        Esmerelda took the boys into Madame Malkin's Robes For All Occasions next. There, Sirius contented himself with poking fun at Remus, who looked absolutely miserable as the tape measured him and he was made to stand still, enchanted needles poking at him to make the right adjustments.

        Dinner was exceptional. Remus couldn't remember when he had last felt so full; probably never. The house elves treated him like one of the members of the family, bowing and calling him "Sir" making little Remus feel quite important. The only person that was slightly aloof was Sirius's mother but he expected she would get used to him sooner or later.

        For the rest of the evening, Sirius and Remus played together. They battled make-belief dragons and rescued beautiful damsels. They rode on miniature versions of the Quicksilver and BrushSwipe Nine, pretending to be the make-up of Britain's Quidditch team. Remus didn't understand what was going on as far as Quidditch was concerned, but he didn't really care. Sirius had promised to teach him more extensively later and he was having too much of a good time to interrupt with silly queries.

       At around 9, Esmerelda fought the two little boys and whisked them off for a bath and changed them into their pyjamas. Then she took Remus to see his new room.

      It was enormous! There was enough space in here to room 20 little werewolves, he thought. The bed wasn't as big as Sirius nor was the room's size anywhere near his room, but who was Remus to complain? For him, this was already too much. He helped Esmerelda bring his new clothes and the like upstairs into his new room (which was down the hall from Sirius's).

       While Esmerelda tucked Remus into bed, Sirius waited patiently for her in his own room, playing with his stuffed animals. There was a knock at the door, and Sirius got of the floor in alarm, diving into his covers. He wasn't supposed to be out of bed and he knew it. The door opened and it was his father; Sirius tried to seem like he was sleeping as much as possible.

        "Siri?" his father whispered, as he came over to the bed and gently lifted of the blanket from his head.

        Sirius faked a moan. "Yes, Father?" 

        "Your mother wanted you to know that your cousins and your aunt and uncle are coming to visit tomorrow morning. You have to wake up extra early. And you have to make sure you keep Remus in check, understand?"

        Sirius nodded, his silver eyes shining in the dark. He was already thinking of all the great things him and his cousins would do, along with Remus of course. He couldn't wait to show them his new friend!  

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Author's Note**: **Ok, so that was a strange chapter…….but hey, dun let me influence u! Go ahead and tel me wut u think by reviewing, OK? I live for them!!!!!!!! (if u hadn't noticed already ^^) Sori, but I've decided to keep the explanation for next chapter, wer I can c that it fits in much more nicely! 

Neways, cuple- oops my bad- A LOT of ppl need to be named for being such GREAT reviewrs! They r as follows:

**heheheh =D: **awww, thx!

**Vini**: *twiddles thumbs and whistles nonchalantly* 2 othr ppl? Wut evr do u mean *tries to look innocent* and "Don't have kittens" is my line! I'm copyrighting it! Ok, no it's not, it's J.K Rowling's line………….but same diff…………lol! 

**Eccentric Mind: **heheheh ^^! Thx for reviewing!

**Harry Potter-Malfoy: **U kno wut? I simply LUV the loving part too! *evil grin*  that's the best part, lol! But I wan to take this sort of slow, not completely but SORT OF, and show wut Remus is subjected to and sum othr cute and awkward moments. Dun wori, I totally agree with u, and will  b writing that pretty soon! 

**Ophel: bows down** ur wish is my command! Heh

**Full Moons Falling: **No suggestions *looks downcast* just kidding! U reviewd, and that in itself is a great thing! Thx so much!

**Tame: **Ur absolutely right. And this chapter u can c how I made Sirius's mother emphasize the word "pet" wen she was referring to Remus. You will see more of that in the next chapter.

**Ze Love Machina:** *sigh* I wished I wrote well. I dun think I write well, but it's more my ideas u c…………………..

**Rachel:** hehehehe, Remus and Siri r my lil darlings! AND THER ALL MINE! MUHAHAHA! Heh, sori bout that *remembers she has to share and hands u a Remus plushie* Here you go! Heeee! I can't wait till they grow a bit older too! But evn more, I can't wait till I put them in cute situations! :D

**Wow!: **LOVING UR NAME! LOL! *Blushes* Hey, thx for such a heartening review!

**Fade to Black: **Glomp? *looks confused* but thx for the great review!

**Janice: **THX!

**Moonysgurl: **Of course! NO WAY am I abandoning this! =D

**Emma Lupin: ***nods* Yes ma'am! Heh.

**Ain: **Wel, thx for giving me such a nice review! *blushes*^^ 

**Mysid:** *nods* ya! Wen I was writing it, one of my friends suggested I should make Remus Lucius's slave and make it that much harder for Sirius and him to fall in love. But that was _too_ angsty, evn for me, so I didn't bothr. LOVING UR LONG REIVEW! THX!

**Chloe-Wagner: **I think the best comment I'v received so far was from someone telling me they're really warming up to AU's. Personally, I dun mind AU's but they have to have make sense to be acceptable. Othrwise, they're no fun, dun u agree? Oh, and thx for the great review! *hugs u* heeee

**Little Looni Lupin: ** Shouldn't it b "Loony _Loopy_ Lupin"? LOL! THX SOO SOO SOO much for ur great review! Me has a lil surprise for u…………………….   ****

**Next Chapter:** Sirius's cousins come ovr. Remus encounters Bella and the rest of the gang. They pick on him and make fun of him, unbeknowst to Sirius. Astin explains the auctioning concept and the first glimpse at Remus's werewolf training. WHEW! A lot going on next chapter, eh? 

Dun 4 get to review! 

JA! n_n


	3. Bellatrix and the Bludgers

_Early morning. It was a beautiful scent. _

_ Sirius smiled. The wind picked up on effervescent strands of honey brown, lightening them to silken love._

_ Like his love._

_ Glancing at the drawn bed, he purposefully strode over but took a brief step back to admire the creation that lay in his bed. _

_ Perfection. That was the only word for it._

_ The cream colored sheet lay on the pale, thin body in sensual drama; it was like a lingering feeling of cherry-flavored **something** that Sirius just couldn't figure out. He bit his lip._

_ Sharp, nose that was pressed delicately onto the pillow, thin, nowhere cheeks brushing linen where Sirius longed himself to be instead. He was laying on his front, but his head was to the side; his slim calves peeked out the sheet and his arms lay on each side as if he were feeling every moment of the pristine sheet below him. _

_ Such was perfection._

_ Like honey-brown hair sprawled over the white density of the pillow._

_ Like the perfect dip of rib bones to the stomach pressed downwards._

_ Like the sharp arch from the left leg to the jutting hipbones that were in perfect juxtaposition to the slender dip of his soft back._

Remus awoke to the curtains being drawn and sunlight attacking his eyes. When he finally gained the courage to open his eyes, the person was gone. They had, however, left behind two sets of robes on the bed. One was black and the other was a light brown. Sighing in contentment and all sleep forgotten, he bounded off the bed and ran straight to the bathroom.

To his delight, he found things there he never even dreamed of calling his own. A rustic, cream-colored bathtub stood on four, brass legs that had intricate designs upon them. Fresh, plump towels lay on a brass shelf. Behind it was a deck of sorts, holding different shampoos, soaps and even bubble baths. By the sink, on the marble countertops, was his own toothbrush and toothpaste and the taps were a chromed silver color. _Thank God they're not really silver…_There was so much to marvel at and every cupboard that he opened revealed something new. Remus still couldn't believe his luck; he had gained everything he had wanted so fast that it seemed like a dream to him. At once he thought about Artemis and wished her well, wherever she was right now.

By the time the little werewolf had finished marveling at his new-found home (he liked the way that sounded in his head) and had finished his morning routine, this time adding a bath to it, Sirius had sneaked into his room.

Remus came out, sopping wet, a towel wrapped around him and one wiping his hair. They were magicked to do so. His eyes set upon Sirius, who was outside in the balcony and he broke into a smile.

"'Morning Sirius."

"Moony! G'morning! How do you like everything?"

"It's great," Remus answered honestly, "Not like back at the camp. It was awful there."

"Camp? What camp?" Sirius asked in curiosity, now coming out of the balcony and into the room. He jumped on the bed and looked at Remus.

Remus turned away from Sirius's gaze and shivered, which made the latter even more curious as to what the camp was all about. "It was….nothing. It doesn't matter."

"Yes it does, Moony! Tell me what you mean."

"It's- it's a bad place…no one's allowed to smile…or do anything. And it's just for werewolves. And we get very little to eat. And almost no clothes and nothing warm to sleep under. And there's hardly any room for us; it's twelve werewolves for every cell-"

"Cell?!"

"Yeah….it was-"

"Sirius! If you don't come down right now, breakfast will be gone! The elves are cleaning up for your cousins and I'm not asking them to wait for you and your pet, so hurry up!" called Mrs. Black, her voice magically magnified.

Sirius hopped off the bed, throwing the light brown robe to Remus. "We'd better get downstairs or Mum'll have kittens."

Remus laughed and nodded as Sirius left the room. Remus put on his new, crisp-scented robe and walked to his dresser. Just then, Esmeralda knocked on the door and let herself in. "Good morning, Remus. How are we today?"

Remus found himself returning the bright smile; there was something about her he just couldn't help loving her. "Fine thanks. Did _you_ put the robes on my bed this morning?" he asked shrewdly.

She nodded. "Nothing gets by you, does it? Anyway, I thought you might like to make yourself- a bit more presentable when you went downstairs today," she gestured to his messy golden brown hair. Remus blushed and positioned himself in front of the mirror. Esmeralda began to brush the chin length hair, taking out the back knots first.

"Ow!"

"Sorry…"

"S'alright." A pause. Then- "Esmeralda, what are Sirius's cousins like?"

Esmeralda, who was separating Remus's bangs, stopped for a minute while she looked in the mirror at him. "Why? Are you scared of meeting them?" she asked knowingly.

Remus bit his lip and nodded. "A little. I'm not very good with meeting new people. I usually make a bit of a fool of myself. Are they nice?"

Esmeralda sighed and was about to answer when Mrs. Black called out to her. She took a last look at little Remus in the mirror and squeezed his shoulders comfortingly. "You'll be fine," she whispered in his ear, "Sirius won't let anything happen to you."

Remus noted that she hadn't really answered him, but with her last words in his mind bearing an assuring weight, he allowed himself to be steered out of his room and down the stairs.

Meanwhile, Sirius had made sure the elves had saved breakfast for Remus. He had carefully put a cover over the plate so as to not to allow it to get cold while Remus changed upstairs. He served himself some breakfast as well and started to eat as Mr. Black, who was also seated at the table, put down his morning edition of the _Daily Prophet_ and glanced fondly at his son shoveling food in his mouth. "Who's plate is that?"

"Wemush."

"Don't talk with food in your mouth, Siri…." Said his mother as she drifted through the kitchen to pick up her wand and left again.

He swallowed. "It's for Remus, Father. Breakfast for him."

Mr. Black smiled. "Well, that's awful nice of you."

Sirius nodded, not really paying any attention. "I'm going to teach him how to play Quidditch after breakfast. Then he can play with Bella and all of us! Isn't that great?"

"Yes, that's wonderful." Mr. Black's voice turned then turned serious. "Now Sirius, I want you to pay attention to what I'm about to say." Sirius nodded and slowed down eating. When his father adopted this tone of voice, it was best to listen real carefully, he found.

"We _bought_ Remus. You understand that, right?"

Sirius nodded.

"We _bought_ him because he's not really considered to be a human. He's a werewolf; he's a creature and therefore falls under Creature Classification in the Ministry of Magic bylaws concerning half-breeds. We're allowed to sell them as they're not really humans; they have more animal characteristics. They're not considered a part of our kind, though werewolves are also wizards. But of a lesser state; such, that we can buy and sell them."

Sirius had a thoughtful look etched upon his features. "So are they humans? Or not?"

"They are, but Remus is a werewolf. He's a creature. It's perfectly legal to have them in trade."

"I don't understand though," Sirius said, as he put down his spoon in confusion, "It's not their fault that they were bitten. So why should they be classified as creatures if they weren't animals from birth?"

Mr. Black stared and Sirius and blinked. He obviously didn't think his son would go into depth about the matter, would just accept it as he did with all explanations, but Sirius seemed to genuinely care. He sighed tiredly and quickly thought up a good answer.

"Well, just _because_….."

"Because why?"

"Because it's a law Siri…."

"But _why_ is it a law? Why should it be a law?"

Mr. Black mentally kicked himself for such a bad answer so instead he compensated by making light of the events and turning Sirius's attention to something else; he clearly hadn't meant his reasoning to go this far to the point of there being nothing for him to say in the face of his eight year old son. He ruffled Sirius's hair lovingly. "Someday, when you turn Minister for Magic, you can change that stupid rule, OK?"

Sirius grinned. "OK! And I'm going to make werewolf camps illegal! And I'm going to make it so that every wizard has to know what Quidditch is by the age of five."

Mr. Black looked kindly down upon his son, until what he had said fully sunk in. _I'm going to make werewolf camps illegal………_but before he could say anything more, Remus shyly came in with Esmeralda, it seemed, guiding him. One hand was on his shoulder as he looked up and offered a shy smile. "Excellent! The robes fit you then Remus?"

"Yes sir, thanks."

Mr. Black waved off the thanks and returned to reading his newspaper.

"Alright, Moony, hurry up and eat breakfast! I still have to teach you how to play Quidditch and it's almost time for them to come!"

"That's it Remus! Now I'm letting the Bludgers out!" Sirius yelled to his airborne friend.

"No! Not both of them!" protested Remus, while swerving to miss a goalpost. The Blacks, being rich, had a mini Quidditch pitch out back. Remus had never known such a wonderful sport existed but even now, as he was soaring through the air on Sirius's Thunderbow, he wasn't sure that the sport was for him. Being timid and bookish by nature, Remus was sure he would've much rather watched Sirius or _read _about it in a book. There were millions of books, it seemed, in the Black household to devour. He would have to find time to do that as well. Something told him that Sirius's attention span might be a bit of a factor in that though.

He turned his attention right now to Sirius letting both the Bludgers out despite Remus's objections. He grinned as he mounted on his own pride and joy, the Silver Arrow (sent to him yesterday by his Uncle Alphard as a surprise for Sirius). He took off and quickly joined Remus, who was currently being chased by a relentless Bludger.

Sirius grinned and called out, "Remus! Here, catch this!"

Remus whipped around in mid air to catch the Beater's stick just in time. "What am I supposed to do with this?!"

"Get the Bludger with it, mate! Go on! It's right behind you!"

"I know that." Grumbled Remus. Nonetheless, he put on an extra spurt of speed (the Thunderbow was equivalent to the future Nimbus 2000 series) and then did a full 180 in the air. The Bludger was speeding toward Remus as the little werewolf gulped and took a swing.

_WHAM!_

"Alright Moony! You did it! SEE?! I _told_ you, you could!"

Remus smiled weakly at his companion and wiped the beginnings of sweat on his forehead, through his honey-brown bangs. Shifting them aside, he flew to Sirius's side as both Bludgers came their way.

Sirius looked at it with determination. "Together?"

Remus tried to grasp his broom handle with just one hand, but decided it was too risky; he wasn't _that_ good yet. "Yeah, I think so."

Together, they waited for the speeding balls and swung their bats in time, with almost pinpoint precision.

In this way, the two played for almost an hour more. Sirius and Remus soon forgot about the Bludgers and left them carousing in midair, while they turned their attention to the tiny, winged, Golden Snitch. To Remus, it was nothing more than a work of pure art. For Sirius, it was nothing more than a full one hundred and fifty points.

They released the Snitch and Remus quickly spotted fluttering next to one of the mansion balconies. After about fifteen minutes of this, Remus slowly made his way to the ground and Sirius followed suit. They were both red in the face from all the excitement and as soon as they hit the ground, Sirius and Remus broke into fits of unexplainable laughter.

"That was great!"

"Thanks Sirius."

"For what?"

"For the broom! And the lesson. And everything."

Sirius blushed as he looked up at his friend; he was on the ground and Remus had hoisted himself on one arm. "Oh, that's alright. I didn't do anything. Best friends don't do favors for each other. They just do it, you know?"

Remus grinned in glee. "So, so we're _best_ friends?"

Sirius blushed again. "If-if you want."

Remus felt his cheeks would explode, he was smiling so much. "Well, of course! Friends forever?"

Sirius nodded. "Just like Padfoot and Moony." He whispered and the two silently giggled about their secret stuffed friends.

And then it all happened so suddenly, Remus didn't register anything until Sirius was on the ground, yelling in pain.

The little werewolf sat in the living room quietly. It was stuffy in here; perhaps it seemed that way because his nervousness was being translated, but Remus couldn't help but feel that way all the same. He also couldn't help feeling rather scared and alone now. He wished Esmeralda were here with him. Or even Mr. Black. Mrs. Black was still in Sirius's room, with the MediWizards.

It all happened so quickly, that Remus hadn't even had time to react.

They- Sirius and him- had stood up to go inside for a quick wash before his cousins arrived. And then, a Bludger came pelting out of nowhere. Remus raised his heavy bat, but not in time. The Bludger merely broke the bat in half, whooshed past him, injuring his index finger knuckle. It was, however, no match for Sirius's pain, who had been hit in the head quite severely with the rampaging ball. Remus saw the flash of blood before he took time to comprehend what it meant. Sirius's scream had jerked him back to reality quickly and Remus had himself yelled for help.

Mr. Black had come rushing out. He quickly demolished the loose Bludgers with a violent jab of his wand; they burst into tiny red showers and burnt up into ashes before they hit the sodden grass. Remus barely had time to marvel at the way Mr. Black had captured the gist of the situation so well, when he was asked to help carry Sirius back up to the mansion. He readily complied. After all, it _had_ been his fault…….right?

In any case, he was now sitting here, waiting for the news about Sirius, if any; Remus couldn't help feeling guilty about the entire thing and something told him that Mrs. Black certainly thought so, though she had not spoke to him since, directly at least, yesterday, except for the occasional pat on the head.

There was no more time to sit and ponder on this though, as the next second, Mr. Black entered the living room. Remus immediately sat up straight and did not look up. After a few minutes silence, in which Remus stared at a grass stain on his robes, Mr. Black spoke. "Remus?"

"Yes sir?"

"Won't you ask about Sirius?"

Remus's head shot up eagerly. Of course he wanted to, he thought. He wanted to know everything, how Sirius was, if he would sustain any injuries, what the MediWizard had said. He wanted to rush to Sirius's bedside and tell him how sorry he was, and what a fool he was and have Sirius grin at him and call him Moony again; _anything_ to let him know Sirius was alright. Hopefully, this would lift some of the guilt off his shoulders as well.

In a shaky voice he asked, "Of course! How is he, sir?" Before Mr. Black could answer, Remus was on his feet, not quite conscious of what he was doing. "Is he going to be alright? Does he hurt very much?" the urgency in Remus's voice was now more clear.

Mr. Black took the little werewolf by the shoulders and sat him down. He inwardly smiled at Remus's concern for Sirius and the restraint he had been trying to maintain. "He's going to be fine. MediWizard Durham says that bed rest is what Sirius will need for the next week or so. It hit his head and there's a large lump there so he gets quite dizzy if he stands up or strains himself. We'll just have to be extra careful next time."

Remus's eyes grew wide and he shook his head fervently. "Sorry sir, but I don't think there _will_ be a next time. It's my entire fault. I'm never getting on a broom or playing Quidditch again."

"Now Remus, it's _not_ your fault." Mr. Black sighed, the continued. "Oh dear, I was afraid you were going to take it like this…..Remus, it's not your fault. It's not Sirius's. Accidents like this happen-"

"No!" said Remus in a heated rush. His eyes were dangerously wet now, though he couldn't really understand why. "I _told_ Sirius not to let the Bludgers out, but he didn't listen." His voice was shaky again, this time with fierce emotion. "But, I didn't exactly stop him. I didn't _do_ anything about it. I let it happen. So it's my fault!"

Mr. Black sighed again.

"You can go and see Sirius now, if you'd like." It was Mrs. Black and though she wore a grim expression on her face, her eyes spoke otherwise. She led the little werewolf across the room and up three flights of stairs to Sirius's room. Remus walked strangely on the way there as if half of him wanted to take the stairs three at a time (though his height wouldn't allow that) and the other half felt he should walk in a stately manner due to Mrs. Black's presence. The result was a kind of fast walk with a morose expression on his face while skipping only one stair at a time in compensation.

It was nearly lunchtime when the doorbell rang. After the first ring, several things happened in rapid succession. Mrs. Black, who was overseeing the setting of the dinner table in the grand dining room, shrieked at the house elves to go faster. Two house elves stopped everything they were doing in the kitchen and very quickly ran to get the door. Remus, who was carefully bringing in wine goblets to the dining room, jumped slightly at Mrs. Black's shout and lost his balance because the two house elves speeding past him to get the door. Thankfully, he regained it and averted another catastrophe in the Black household which _would_ have totaled two since he arrived.

He delivered the goblets in all their polished, seventh century, goblin-wrought steel glory (Mrs. Black had taken care of the silver) and he received a smile and a pat on his head from Mrs. Black. Outside, in the spacious foyer, he heard noises, so he crept over to a little protuding wall in the hallway and peeked out.

There were seven children in all. Remus supposed that these were Sirius's cousins, though he hadn't counted on there being so many. He looked closely at them. They were all taking off their coats as frosty November had forced it onto them and carelessly handing them to the house elves standing nearby. There was a small little girl, who seemed to be younger than Remus himself, crying as her sister tightened the little girl's ponytail on either side. She complained to her mother who reprimanded the older, blond girl who responded indignantly by saying that she had only done so as they were drooping and looked unkempt.

"…….Even so, Narcissa, you should have left Andromeda to me. You really not her mother you know."

The little girl, Andromeda, wiped her tears as Narcissa folded her arms angrily and stuck her tongue out at Andromeda. Andromeda looked away to another, taller girl, who looked to be much older. She looked like an older version of Andromeda. She had long, black hair and pale skin with the same face and nowhere nose as Andromeda. Her eyes were a deep, dark midnight blue which were otherwise hidden by her heavy lashes and her voice was bossy and curt.

"Narcissa! Don't tease Andromeda or I'll tell Mother about last week."

Narcissa looked slightly scared but held her ground all the same. "So?" she hissed under her breath. "If you tell mother about that, I'll tell her how you took my chiffon robes for your stupid party at Glade's house!"

The older girl narrowed her eyes and huffed but left the subject alone. Narcissa smiled contemptuously at her sister and stuck her tongue out again.

Remus took that to be sibling rivalry and let his eyes shift to the other children. There was a tall, pale blonde boy behind the older girl. His expression was mild but he looked at the girls as though amused by what he saw. Beside him was another boy, who had a darker shade of blond hair but that the same long nose and face as the older one. He looked to be his brother.

Mrs. Black entered the foyer and Remus watched as she kissed each of the ladies and hugged all the men. It was a strange sight for Remus who had never really been in this kind of social dilemma before.

"……..Elladora!"

" Sheila!!! It's been _such_ a long time, come here darling!"

"Yes, much too long. Things are ever so hectic here what with- with one thing and another."

Mr. Black joined them from the landing of the stairs and picked up little Andromeda and hugging her. Andromeda laughed in happiness and he took out something from the pocket of his robes and gave them to Andromeda and Narcissa, the blond girl, who thanked him and opened the packages promptly.

"Oh, Astin, you spoil them." Said a red-haired woman with the same hooded eyes as the oldest girl.

Mr. Black hugged the woman in response. "Well, seeing as I _am_ their uncle, I would say I have a right to, wouldn't you?"

The woman shook her head and smiled as the last two figures stepped into the house. They were both blond, though one of the men had long sweeping pale hair and the other, short.

The dark-haired woman kissed Mrs. Black and said, "And where's our Sirius? He usually can't contain himself."

"And nothing has changed; but he'll have to _learn _how to contain himself," Remarked Mrs. Black. "Sirius got hit by a Bludger. We'll see him in a minute. Let's head to the dining room. Astin, would you have Esmeralda bring Sirius down please?" she asked as she ushered everyone, now asking rapidly about Sirius, into the comfortable living room. Then she whispered something in his ear and Mr. Black nodded.

Remus turned away from the scene and breathed quickly. He didn't know what had suddenly seized him, but he knew he had to get away. It was as if he was back in camp; horrible pictures of him hiding as his warden looked for him in the toilets, flashed through his mind. He left his hiding place behind the wall and started to make his way swiftly but quietly to the kitchen. Unfortunately, Mr. Black, who was coming down the spiral, walnut staircase, spotted Remus's honey-brown hair and called out to him. Remus froze.

He could hear his heartbeat rapidly and wondered why Mr. Black couldn't. He couldn't say why he was so scared, and he wouldn't have even known it had it not been for the way his jaw tightened as it usually did when he was scared.

"Remus, there you are." Said Mr. Black as he placed a hand on Remus's trembling shoulder, which didn't go by unnoticed by him. "Are you alright?"

Remus turned around slowly and nodded mutely.

"Are you a scared?"

The little werewolf bowed his head down. "Just a little." He answered quietly.

Mr. Black lifted Remus's chin and smiled his amiable smile; Remus loosened his jaw slightly. "It's alright to be a little frightened. All these new faces all at once are enough to set anyone off. Just remember that they mean no harm. They're all very nice people. And Sirius is coming down as well."

Once again reminded of Sirius, Remus nodded, feeling not entirely sure of himself but much more relaxed at the thought. He allowed Mr. Black to steer him to the living room as Remus didn't trust his legs to work of their own accord and flee again.

Everyone was talking at once to each other but when Remus entered an unnatural silence fell over everyone, especially the children who eyed him curiously. Mr. Black began promptly introducing everyone. There were people whom Remus hadn't even seen.

"This is my brother," he gestured to the short haired blond man Remus had seen coming in last, "Toran Black and his wife Relena Black." Relena Black was the red-haired woman. She couldn't be more unlike her name of Black as Remus observed that _most _of the Black's had rich, dark hair while her's shone a vibrant red in the afternoon sun.

He pointed to the three girls Remus had seen, next. The oldest one was Bellatrix. Bellatrix, 12, Narcissa, 10, and Andromeda, 6, were blood sisters, all children of Toran and Relena. Next came a tall brunette, taller even than Mr. Black; Elladora Sherman, Mrs. Black's widowed sister. Her one son, Dorian, was 8, Remus age but had the same unnatural height as his mother; he looked to be at least 11.

Remus was then introduced to the Malfoy's. There was Raistlin Malfoy and his wife, Harina and his two sons Lucius, 14, and Malicius, who was ten.

Just then, Sirius came down. Remus quickly moved out of the limelight, as everyone rushed to Sirius's side while he grinned weakly. Remus wanted to go up to Sirius as well, but he was more than aware of the piercing look Bellatrix and Lucius were giving him, so he decided to stay back. After all, this wasn't even his family. Remus suddenly felt hollow inside, as if he were some next door neighbour's kid coming to play with Sirius, the one day his family had turned up for lunch.

* * *

Lunch was a horrendous affair. Sirius wanted to sit next to Remus but Andromeda wanted to sit next to Sirius and Remus didn't really want to join everyone so he helped the house elves bring the food to the table. Trouble was, the house elves didn't _want_ him to help and poor little Remus hadn't been around house elves long enough to know it wasn't in their nature to allow anyone to do any work. So when Remus tried to pick up the tray of soup bowls, the house elves tried to take it from him and thus began a relentless tug of war. Some of the soup spilled, much to Mrs. Black's horror (she was sitting with everyone at the table, closing her eyes as though wishing to disappear while everyone looked on in amusement). The house elves, of course, were only too pleased for now they had something new to clean up; Mrs. Black shot Remus an evil glare while Narcissa and Bellatrix smirked at him, so he came and sat down beside Dorian and Regulus, his cheeks burning in shame.

He, of course, had no idea what he'd just done wrong but he knew it must be from the silence in the room and the children, namely Bellatrix, Narcissa Lucius and Malicius whispering hurriedly to each other while occasionally giving him looks. Remus couldn't help but steal a glance at Sirius, who was sitting diagonal to him and was silently playing with Andromeda. Mr. Black cleared his throat at the silence in the room and said, "Well, about that massacre in Kent, eh Toran? Nasty work, isn't it?"

The table broke out into babble fairly quickly and Remus caught Mrs. Black shooting her husband a grateful look. This only further reminded Remus that he was the source of the embarrassment, so he kept his head down and began to eat. That morning, Mrs. Black had instructed him how he was to eat on the table with everyone else. He thought it rather demeaning that she thought he had no table manners but he kept quiet and nodded at everything she said.

* * *

After lunch, all the women retired to the living room while the men remained in the kitchen to "discuss" all the latest news over a game of Exploding Snap.

The children all huddled in one corner and Esmeralda took Sirius up to change his bandages. Sirius promised Remus he would be back quickly and left. Left him all alone, Remus couldn't help thinking. To face- to face what? Children? Remus, of course, then stayed in one corner and didn't say anything. He wished he could vanish. But it was too late for that. Bellatrix had caught his eyes and was motioning him to come over. Inwardly gulping, Remus made his way to the group of children. Maybe it was his fear exaggerating everything but Bellatrix and Lucius seemed to be towering over him and he felt as though he could practically _hear_ them cackle evilly.

Bellatrix spoke. "So! You're a werewolf?"

Remus nodded mutely.

"Hah! See, Malicius! He _is_ a werewolf!" Then she turned her attention back to Remus. "Lucius says Sirius _bought _you at an auction in Hogsmeade. Is this true?" Once again, Remus nodded. She seemed satisfied and gave Remus an appraising look while the little werewolf averted his eyes. "So what can you do?"

This threw Remus off a bit. "I beg your pardon?" For some reason Lucius smirked at this. Bellatrix smiled crudely.

"I mean, Sirius bought you, right? So you're kind of like a……..a pet to him. Or did he buy you as a servant?"

"N-No I don't think so…."

"Alright, so you're his pet. What cool things can you do?"

_I can turn into a werewolf_, Remus wanted to say but somehow that didn't seem right. He shrugged and looked up at Bellatrix. She snorted. "So you mean to say that Sirius wasted 90 Galleons on a useless creature like you?"

Remus bowed his head down now. He didn't like Bellatrix at all. She was mocking him, or so it seemed. He wanted to give her a good smack on the face but he knew he'd be lucky to get away with his life for that. Lucius, however, put a hand on her and said with a meaningful look, "That's enough, Bellatrix." To Remus he said, "Never mind Bellatrix, Remus. Would you like to play with us?" he asked with a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Um…..if you wanted me to…."

"Of course we want you to! What should we play?"

Narcissa smirked. "You're 14. Aren't you a little too _old_ to be playing?" Lucius shot her a nasty glare and she stuck her tongue out at him again. He muttered something under his breath and Remus missed the look he was giving Bellatrix. A look of comprehension dawned on her pale face.

"Yes, let's play something."

To Remus's relief, Sirius once again came to his rescue, unknowingly, and everyone rushed to his side. They were saying something and there was a look of extreme confusion on Narcissa, Bellatrix and Malicius's face. Lucius smirked to himself as Sirius made happy hand movements. Bellatrix gave Remus a disgusted look that she tried to mask with confusion. Needless, it didn't quite work and Remus tried to shrink into the shadows.

Right then, however, Sirius called out to him.

"OK, let's play something! I thought we could play Quidditch but……now I can't. Me and Moony-"

Bellatrix quickly turned her snort into a hacking cough.

"-were playing before….and I had an accident." He finished, oblivious to everyone trying to hide their amusement at the name.

"Let's play Assassin!" Malicius said.

"Brilliant!" breathed Bellatrix, and Remus noted that she sincerely looked excited about it. Well, maybe, like Mrs. Black, she would take some time to get used to him. "OK, well someone explain it to Remus or he won't be able to play!" she commanded and at once, Malicius beckoned to Remus. Well, maybe she wasn't so bad after all………

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hey guys! Wow, I'm RILY sori bout the like the four month delay but I moved (very recently) and I'v been having a lot of social problems that have taken a lot of my sweat, blood and tears to solve, if u kno wut I mean. Scool has taken so much from me and I'v had to give in so much to it that I haven't time for anything else. After all, no one said doing Gr. 12 stuff was easy! Neways, this is an extra long chapter in apology (if ther's neone evn reading this nemore, lol) Next time will be the quick (and evil) conclusion of this chapter, see what Bellatrix does to Remus (not THAT way, u perv! Lol) how he deals and what other adventures Sirius and Remus embark upon before the important letter and b-day……

**THANKS to ALL mY reviewrs fro last chapter! I WUV u guys! huggles**

ciaO!


End file.
